The best surprise ever
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Brittany only wanted to have the most perfect Valentines Day with Alvin, but since he was away on a worldwide tour, she had to spend it by herself. Will it be the worst Valentines Day ever? Or will there be some small unexpected surprises along the way?


**Here's a cute and romantic little Valentines Day one shot about Alvin and Brittany. I dunno, I just felt like writing something fitting for Valentines Day from the top of my mind and BAM, 2 hours later, this story was written and completed :)**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the night of February 13. The night was a perfect shade of midnight blue, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The millions of twinkling stars painted the sky above them. The cool Winter breeze flew lightly through the air. It was just a wonderful night.

But it wasn't wonderful for everybody.

No, especially for the eldest, pink clad Chipette. Yes, we are talking about Brittany. Now, though Brittany was the type of girl who obsesses over the latest fashion trends, the cutest hair styles, what shoes go with what skirt, and all that kind of stuff, she was never the girl who made big deals over holidays and special occasions.

Being the Hollywood Princess that she is, there was very little time to be concerned about that. In fact, with her busy schedule, Brittany barely even notices what goes around in the 'normal life' nowadays.

But today was something different.

Brittany frowned as she plopped onto her bed and sighed. She was in such a bad mood. With all of the bad days Brittany has had, today would probably be somewhere within the 'most worst'. She hugged her fluffy pink pillow before looking at the calendar that hung on the wall. She had circled one specific date on there, a date that she had been looking forward to the most, and frowned again, looking away. Just one look at that encircled part of her calendar made her frown, and knowing that it was tomorrow made her frown even more.

It read February 14.

Valentines Day.

Today was the one day - the only day in the entire year - that she wanted to be special and perfect.

Now, most girls would love Valentines Day because it was a day that you could spend with someone you care about the most. But that wasn't Brittany's problem; finding someone to spend Valentines Day with was the least of her concerns. She _did_ have someone she wanted to spend Valentines Day with. All Brittany wanted to do was to spend the day with her boyfriend, who is none other than the famous rockstar himself, Alvin Seville.

But there was just one problem.

Alvin wasn't here. In fact, he was halfway around the world.

But why was he halfway around the world? Well he was doing what most other famous singers do.

Touring the world.

Alvin and his brothers left for a one month long tour in Europe not too long ago. But Brittany wasn't too fond of the fact that she and Alvin were going to spend Valentines Day apart from each other. Sure, he'd call her on the phone every once in a while to see how she was doing, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to see him again. She missed him all too much.

She and Alvin had already planned out what they were going to do on Valentines Day too, and Brittany, being a girl of course, got way too excited. She absolutely loved it whenever Alvin took her out. But ever since Dave announced an unexpected tour for the boys, Alvin really had no choice than to go, and Brittany had no choice than to let him go. Alvin promised her that once he came back, he'll do everything he can to make it up. Brittany was okay with that, but like mentioned, it just wasn't the same without him here.

The pink clad Chipette sighed deeply as she turned on her laptop, and as usual, there was nothing more than celebrity gossip filling up the homepage of her browser. Brittany scrolled down her page, seeing nothing but old news that she already knew about.

She stopped when she saw a picture of her, with the caption, '_Best Dressed of the American Music Awards_', and as usual, Brittany would always be on the front page. The Chipette smiled, seeing how pretty she looked in her pink dress, remembering how everyone admired her on the red carpet. Of course, Alvin and his brothers weren't the only celebrities she knew. Brittany, along with her sisters, were starlets as well. But why the Chipmunks toured without the Chipettes this time, is an answer Brittany never asked to know.

Brittany continued to scroll down her page until she stopped at a picture of Alvin. She smiled when she saw the picture of her boyfriend, standing centre stage with his guitar, surrounded by thousands of his adoring female fans. Over the years, Brittany's jealousy towards Alvin's fans died down a lot, and learned to appreciate the fans as much as the rest of their group did. Above Alvin's picture read the caption '_The Chipmunks, spending their Valentines Day weekend in the city of love_'.

Brittany's smile died instantly when she read that caption.

'The city of love'.

Right. The boys are in Paris right now.

Brittany would do almost anything to see him right now. It just wasn't fair that he was halfway around the world at this time of year.

She sighed, telling herself to stop with all this paranoia. Brittany soon decided to turn off her laptop and go to bed. It was nearly midnight anyway, and she was getting exhausted.

**...**

The next morning, Brittany woke up with a groan. She tried her best not to think about Valentines Day, but how could she? Everything in her bedroom was pink. She got out of bed, freshened herself up in the washroom, took a long, hot shower before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Her bitter mood instantly died away when she saw what was sitting on the kitchen floor. She laughed lightly when she saw a huge pile of fan mail in a bag beside the counter. The Chipettes' publicist must have put them there last night. Jeanette and Eleanor probably weren't awake yet because if they were, then all this fan mail would have been read by now.

But Brittany was way too lazy to open them now, and decided to wait until later. After fixing herself a bowl of oatmeal, she quietly sat at the table and ate. She stared at her cellphone as she did, hoping that Alvin would call her, or even text her, anytime soon. But nope. She got nothing.

"Good morning!" Someone called cheerfully. It was Eleanor.

Brittany turned around to see her two sisters walk in.

"Morning, guys." Brittany said.

"Whoa, look at all these fan letters." Jeanette said. "Are you sure it's not for the boys?"

Brittany laughed lightly. "Nope, they're all for us."

After Eleanor and Jeanette fixed themselves breakfast, they sat down at the table with Brittany.

"Anyway, you know what today is, right?" Asked Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. "Thursday." She mumbled.

"It's Valentines Day!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Brittany groaned. "Oh, joy."

"Cheer up, Britt. I thought you liked Valentines Day." Jeanette said.

"I only like it if Alvin's here with me." Brittany muttered.

"But he must have phoned you or something, right?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shook her head.

Jeanette frowned. "What? Hasn't Alvin called you yet?"

Brittany shook her head again. "Not yet."

Her sisters gave each other a weird look before Jeanette said, "Well, that's weird. We would have thought that he'd have called you by now."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because Simon called me last night." Jeanette said.

"And Theodore called me last night as well." Eleanor said.

Brittany frowned when she heard this. It isn't like Alvin to miss out on something like this. And it isn't as if something went wrong with the call. Alvin has called her through the phone many times already, despite being in another country. That was just really odd how his brothers beat him to it, especially since Alvin was the more romantic one of the three brothers.

Brittany shrugged. "Well, maybe he was just too busy. You guys know Alvin. He's literally obsessed with his music."

But 2 hours passed, and there was nothing. No phone call, no email, no text message - nothing. Brittany was starting to get slightly impatient, and a bit upset. Brittany wanted to call him, but she didn't want to risk getting her phone bill into high amounts of cash. Unlike her, Alvin's phone bill was covered by his tour profits, which was more than enough money than a rockstar like him needed.

Brittany groaned as she sat on the couch. "Why isn't he calling?"

"Just be patient, Britt. He'll call, eventually." Jeanette said.

"But knowing Alvin, he may have forgotten all about Valentines Day..." Eleanor said, trying to put in light humour into their conversation.

Brittany just frowned.

"Sorry, sorry." Eleanor said quickly.

"In the mean time, Britt, lets start reading the fan mail." Jeanette said, before dumping the entire bag on their living room floor.

Brittany sighed to herself and nodded. Anything to pass a couple of hours, and to take her mind off of Alvin was well needed. She figured that she just needed to free her mind for a bit. After all, reading letters from her fans definitely made her happy. An hour passed quickly, and the three sisters were halfway through their pile of letters until a familiar ringtone came from one of their cellphones. It was Brittany's.

"I wonder who that is." Eleanor teased, looking at Brittany.

"Oh my god, do you think it's him?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"You'll never know if you don't answer!" Jeanette said.

Brittany quickly got up off the couch and ran out of earshot of her sisters as she instantly answered the call, quickly putting her phone to her ear. She was rushing too much that she didn't even look at her caller ID. Getting her hopes up now, and realizing that it wasn't him was the _last_ thing Brittany needed,

"Hello?" Brittany asked.

"Guess who...?" A familiar voice said.

Brittany laughed, suddenly feeling that squeamish feeling she felt whenever she heard his voice. Even though he has called her many times already during this European tour, there was just something about today that made Brittany miss his voice even more. She smiled and said, "Well, it's about time you called!"

Alvin laughed. "Forgive me?" He asked.

Brittany smiled. "I guess."

Alvin laughed lightly and sighed. "Anyway, happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry I can't be there with you right now."

Brittany frowned. "It sucks. I'm so lonely."

"But I promised you that I'll make it up, remember?" He said.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Oh well, at least I get to look forward to it."

"See? It's not too bad. Anyway, how are you doing? What have you been up to since I last called?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shrugged to herself. "Same old stuff. A few interviews, a couple photo shoots for next month's edition of Seventeen Magazine. That's pretty much it."

"Hmm, I see. Well, you wanna know what _I've_ been up to?" He asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes but laughed lightly. "What have you been up to, Alvin? Other than the fact that you're travelling the world and playing concerts in Paris and Italy."

"And London." He said.

"Right, how could I forget." Brittany said. "So, how's Paris? I heard you guys had a concert there last night."

"It's great. The people and the food and everything! Maybe I should just live here for the rest of my life." He joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing that he was just joking, but also knowing that Alvin was just trying to get on her nerves. "Maybe you should."

Alvin laughed, sensing his girlfriend's agitation. "Do you miss me?"

"Well, obviously."

"Worst Valentines Day ever?" He asked.

"Tell me about it." Brittany muttered.

"Sorry." He said, chuckling nervously.

Brittany smiled. "It's not your fault, Alvin. It's just that, well, I really wanted to spend the day with you. But with you, being on the other side of the world and such..." She trailed off.

"But at least we're talking on the phone!" Said Alvin.

"It's not the same." Brittany said. "I wish you were here with me right now. I mean, I have no one else to bother and annoy."

"Same here."

Brittany laughed. She and Alvin began to talk about whatever came across their minds, even talking about what they're going to do once they reunite after this tour. Brittany smiled to herself. Even though Alvin was in a totally different country than she was in right now, it still felt good to hear his voice, especially on this day. It really felt as though she was spending Valentines Day with him. After all, talking on the phone with him was way better than not talking on the phone at all.

After about 30 minutes, Alvin completely changed the subject they were talking about.

"Hey, Britt?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I forgot to mention, but a few days ago, I brought you something through the mail. I just felt so bad that we weren't spending Valentines Day together, so I decided to get you something here while on tour, and mail it over to you." He said.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Really? I didn't get anything. All we got were hundreds of fan mail."

"Oh." Alvin said, and paused. "Well, maybe it'll come later? I dunno. I guess it _does_ take a while for stuff to get shipped over from other countries."

But as if it were on cue, the doorbell rang. With a confused look written all over her face, Brittany went to the front door and opened it. At first she saw nothing until she saw what was sitting on the floor. There, on the front steps, laid a gigantic bouquet of pink roses - Brittany's favourite. Brittany gasped as she picked up the roses in her arms before carrying them back into the house.

"Alvin, are these roses from you?" Brittany squealed.

"Oh, so you _did _get them." He said.

"Yeah, they just came in the mail right now. They're beautiful. " Brittany said before taking a quick smell of the flowers' sweet scent. But then she raised her eyebrows as she noticed something on the flowers. "Wait, Alvin?"

"Yeah?" Alvin asked.

"You said that you mailed me something while you were on tour. The tag on the flowers say '_Los Angeles Florist_'. Isn't that the flower shop just a few blocks down from the neighbourhood?" Brittany asked him.

"Yup." Alvin answered.

"But I thought you said..." Brittany asked.

"Because that's not what I actually got you. There's more." Alvin said.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you know how I said that I brought you _something_ from the tour, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Brittany said.

"Open your door." He said.

Brittany stood there for a few seconds, not understanding what Alvin was talking about. But she did what he said anyway. She gently placed her flowers by the counter beside the front door and opened it. And what she saw was the last thing she ever expected. She gasped and cupped both of her hands over her mouth when she saw _Alvin_ standing on the porch.

Alvin smiled at her before hanging up his cellphone. "Surprise." He said.

Brittany was in shock for at least 1 seconds before the realization finally hit her. He was here. He was right in front of her! Brittany squealed as she ran towards him and into his arms. No words could express the amount of happiness Brittany was feeling, seeing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he embraced her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brittany pulled back to look at him, still in deep and utter shock that he was here. "Alvin!"

Alvin smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "Didn't expect to see me, huh." He said gently.

"W-What are you doing here?" Brittany asked him.

"I came to see you." Alvin said.

"But I thought you were in Paris! Didn't you just have a concert there last night? How did you get here so fast?" Brittany asked him, still in deep surprise.

"After last night's concert, I took the next plane back here to Los Angeles." He said, smiling at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to see you." Alvin said.

Brittany smiled and hugged him. "But what about the tour?"

He shrugged. "We're not gonna have any shows for the next 6 days, so I figured that I spend it by coming back here for the time being."

Brittany smiled and looked at him. "Oh my gosh. I'm so happy you're here."

"Jeanette and Eleanor did a good job at hiding this from you, didn't they." He said, smiling.

She raised her eyebrows. "They knew about this the whole time?" She asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yup."

Brittany sighed and smiled. "Well then, I am very surprised."

Alvin leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad to hear that."

Brittany smiled. "I just can't believe you kept this as a secret from me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you angry?"

She laughed. "No. It's just that I'm impressed that you were able to keep it in for so long."

Alvin smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

She sighed in affection. "Well, consider it the best surprise ever." She said.

Alvin laughed gently. "I love you."

Brittany smiled before giving Alvin a soft kiss on the lips as if to say '_I love you too_'.

There was nothing to describe how happy they both were to see each other again. It was just perfect.

Alvin pulled back to look at her. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

Alvin smiled and whispered, "Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

**Gosh, I just love Alvin and Brittany together so much, I am literally obsessed. Honestly, my obsession for Alvin and Brittany is so unhealthy, its frightening. I just love them so much UGH. Don't you guys love them too? :)**

**Anyway, I can't wait to read your thoughts on this oneshot , and I hope you liked it. **

**Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo**


End file.
